A Magical Tolo
by em38
Summary: Tolo at Hogwarts. Lily comes to realize that there’s a lot more to James than meets the eye. What happens when she falls for James but her best friend is asking him to the dance? Lots of Lily/James fluff. Please R & R!


Summary: Tolo at Hogwarts. Lily comes to realize that there's a lot more to James than meets the eye. What happens when she falls for James but her best friend is asking him to the dance? Lots of Lily/James fluff. Please R & R!

A/N: So it's been a while for me. Sorry to my few but dedicated fans. I had writer's block for ages and couldn't get out of this rut for months until I realized that I could base my fanfiction on my friends and their drama. So Alice, this is dedicated to you . Please R/R! Flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius—I would never, ever try to steal her work. The plot is mine though.

Introduction: A New Beginning

Lily, her posture perfectly straight, her red hair tied back neatly, as she addressed the prefects. James smiled involuntarily. She took her job as Head Girl so seriously. He loved that she was so serious and dedicated. She had a passion for life that he often compared to the feeling he got when riding his broom.

Her perfectly rehearsed speech lulled him into a calm; James yawned, ever so slightly, and relaxed into a comfortable position from which he could watch Lily as she spoke. Every now and then, he would catch a word of her speech; "in three weeks…need permission…the headmaster…partners for…themed costumes…decorations…food…mandatory partners…classical and modern…music…for the dance…"

James bolted upright. "Wait, Lils, did you say 'dance'?"

Lily frowned at him. "Don't call me 'Lils.' And yes, I did say 'dance.' If you'd been paying attention, you'd know that we were planning a formal costumed winter dance. A dance in which, to mix things up, we've decided the girls are asking the guys. It should be in about three weeks if we can get Dumbledore's permission."

James gaped at Lily. "How do you expect us to organize that in three weeks?" He looked around at everyone else for help. "I mean, we have Quidditch practice! And, and…um, finals!"

Lily looked coolly at James. "Yes, James. We know that. What's your point?"

James sputtered; "my-my point is, we don't have enough time! How are you gonna organize all that stuff that quickly? How can you expect ME to be prepared for all the girls that are gonna ask me?"

Lily frowned at James. "We have enough time since I'm not organizing it all by myself. That's why the prefects are involved. Everyone'll have separate tasks and that way we will be ready on time. And as for preparing for your prospective dates, I'm sure there'll be no problem seeing as I can't imagine who at this school would even consider asking you."

James frowned at Lily. "There's no need to be so cold." She looked at him, surprised. "It's true; what you just said was un-called-for"

Lily frowned, her lips a thin line—she seemed to be waiting for an inappropriate comment from James. "What, you're expecting me to say something along the lines of 'Evans, you know _you_ want to ask me.' Right?" said James. "Well I'm SORRY if I've given up. You can't expect me to keep it up after _you_ reject _me_ day after day for six years!"

Lily opened her mouth, and then closed it—unable to respond. James looked down at his hands. The pair turned from their heated discussion to see the whole room watching them. Awkward. Silence.

James looked down at his clenched knuckles. He didn't know why he'd said that to Lily…because he still loved her. But maybe it was better if he didn't act too interested. After all, she never seemed to like all the attention she got from being James Potter's love interest. Maybe if he played it down?

Shaking himself out of his meditations, James turned and addressed the room—Lily still being in a state of shock. "So, I realize that we don't have that much time and that it's probably better if we divide the job. As your Head Boy and Girl, Lily and I will supervise and oversee the operations. We'll need everyone's help to fill all the jobs."

He tapped the blackboard with his wand and a list of jobs was immediately drawn up. Music…decorations…food…lighting…seating arrangements…etc. James glanced at the list quickly. "Lily and I will also handle decorations. So, if you can please line up and sign up for a job?"

Lily stared dumbstruck as she watched James perfectly manage the entire situation as well as she could have—or better. He looked so refined, sophisticated, mature and reliable as he doled out his orders—exactly the opposite of what she was used to. She gasped softly as she looked up to see him standing in front of her.

"Umm, Lily?" She looked up, confused; he never called her 'Lily.' It was always 'Evans' or 'Lils.' James bent down, concerned. "We need to see the Headmaster now and ask for his permission…are you okay?" Her eyes met a pair of sincere hazel eyes.

Lily stared into his eyes for three awkward seconds and then jumped up, flustered. "I'm fine—fine."

He looked at her; "You sure?"

She attempted at a smile; "yeah, yeah. Let's go." She steadied herself from her sudden dizziness. James followed, smiling.

X.X.X

Lily and James stood in front of the headmaster's desk, waiting. Dumbledore looked at the pair, his blue eyes twinkling. "It's so good to see you working together," he said, stifling a chuckle. "Lemon drop?"

Lily smiled; "No thanks, Professor. But if you could give your permission so that we can get to work, that would be fabulous."

James came and stood behind Lily. "Yeah, we have a lot of work to do, sir, so if you could just give your permission so that we don't delay any longer…"

Lily shivered involuntarily as James drew closer to her. Dumbledore smiled under his snow-white beard and chuckled. "Of course, of course. Please keep me updated with your plans, though. I understand that my Head Boy is quite reputed for his pranks and I would like to make sure that the Winter Ball isn't too terrifying for some of our younger students."

James smiled guiltily; "Of course, Professor." He and Lily turned to leave together.

"And one more thing, Lily, James." James and Lily turned around. "I think, perhaps, we ought to institute an age minimum. I understand at these 'modern dances' there may be some actions, ah…rather inappropriate for our younger students to see—especially the first years."

James choked back a laugh and Lily smirked as they replied in unison; "of course, Professor."

Dumbledore watched as they headed out of his study, James holding the door open for Lily. He watched as she smiled at him, slightly dazed. When the door shut behind the Head Boy and Head Girl, Dumbledore stroked Fawkes happily, gazing at the door from which they'd left; "I've always liked new beginnings."

X.X.X


End file.
